Problem: Kevin had to read articles 23 through 48 for homework last week. If Kevin read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 23 through 48, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 26. We see that Kevin read 26 articles. Notice that he read 26 and not 25 articles.